Ink in the Blood
by Dirty Words
Summary: Tattward and Inkella O/S Contest Entry: Edward interviews Bella for an article in Skin Art Magazine. Sparks fly, but will professionalism keep them from getting what they both want? Co-authored by herinfiniteeyes and maniacalmuse. RATED M for sex/language
1. Chapter 1

**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Ink in the Blood**

**Your pen name: Dirty Words**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett**

**Disclaimer: The only things we own are our dirty words.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**A/N: Dirty Words are herinfiniteeyes and maniacalmuse combined. **

* * *

(EPOV)

"Can I help you?" a petite, dark-haired woman asked me as I walked up to the counter and set my messenger bag on the floor. My eyes took stock of her pale, ink covered skin, cataloging the large lotus flower tattoo on her neck, followed by the full sleeve of what appeared to be locks and keys on an emerald green background covering her right arm. She wore a black halter dress covered in cherries and the sparkle from her diamond Medusa piercing glinted in the overhead lights.

She was undoubtedly sexy as hell, but not the woman I was here to see.

"Yeah, actually. My name is Edward Cullen, and I have an appointment with The Swan. I'm here to interview her for _Skin Art Magazine_."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners as her mouth turned up in an excited smile. "Oh, sure! It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Alice, but people around here call me Ali B. Let me just go grab Bella; she's in the back doing some paperwork."

I reached out to shake her hand, but she was already halfway across the room and headed for a door decorated in vintage flash artwork. She knocked briefly and then let herself in, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone in the quiet shop. I could hear her muffled chatter as she presumably informed The Swan of my arrival, but I couldn't quite make out her exact words. Whatever she was saying, she sounded excited.

I decided to sit back and take in the atmosphere of my surroundings, so I grabbed my bag and removed my notepad to jot down some thoughts.

The largest wall of the shop was at the back, and it was painted an emerald green similar to the color of Ali B's sleeve tattoo. _She must have picked that one_, I mused. There were racks of flash available for viewing, and a long counter top with a couple of sinks on my right. I wondered where they kept the autoclave and figured it must be behind the other door, across from what I assumed to be the office. My eyes continued to wander around the room, and I took note of the three different stations set up and ready to go. Each station had some photos and other paraphernalia, but one was meticulously clean while the others were tidy, but still cluttered.

I started writing down my first impressions of the shop – bright, welcoming, and clean – as well as some comments about Ali B and her friendly attitude, when I heard the office door open. I looked up to see Ali walk out with twinkling eyes and a coy smirk. Immediately behind her was the sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

The Swan, or Bella Swan to be exact, was the founder of Ink in the Blood Tattoo Shop. I'd met her a handful of times at conventions around the country, and every time I saw her, my blood started simmering hotly in my veins.

Her hot chocolate eyes were warming my skin as she headed directly for me. I distantly registered the sound of her dark red heels clicking on the cement floor as my eyes ran up and down her slender frame. She had killer curves in all the right places, and she was dressed for sin. Her tight black skirt covered some of the tattoos I knew decorated her legs, and above that she wore a sexy gray leather vest with a zipper down the middle. I could see the swells of her rounded breasts peeking out from the vest, but my eyes were transfixed by the sight of the swirls of color adorning her entire chest. The tattoo dipped below the zipper, and I could see that it spread well over her collarbones and to the tops of each shoulder as well.

I finally managed to tear my eyes away from her chest so I could take in her face. Her long, blackish-brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in rumpled, sexy waves. She had high arching eyebrows and a bridge piercing that accentuated her smoky brown eyes. A delicate beaded ring curved through her septum, perfectly balanced in her small, straight nose. Her full red lips contrasted with her pale, luminous skin and the vertical labret piercing on her lower lip made me just want to take a bite.

When she reached the counter, she swung up the partition and stepped out to stand in front of me, draping a hand on her hip as she cocked her eyebrow at me. "Hey there, handsome," Bella greeted with a sultry wink.

I choked back my schoolboy lust and tried not to notice her looking at me the same way I'd just been looking at her. As much as her demeanor excited me, I had to be professional and that didn't leave me much choice for how I needed to handle this situation.

"Hey," I replied with a polite smile. She looked amused at my standoffish attitude, but she didn't say anything. "Are you ready for me?" I asked, belatedly realizing what a loaded question that was.

This time Bella laughed outright. "Ahhh, Eddie. You're too cute. Come with me and we can get started."

She led me back to the meticulously clean station and gestured for me to sit in the chair. I gave her a confused look, and she smiled back self-consciously. "Do you want a free tattoo?" she asked, sounding surprisingly unsure.

"Ummm..." I began, not entirely certain how to answer this question. I would _love _to get a tattoo from her, but I wasn't prepared.

Bella sidled up to me in the confined space and smirked. "Please? I think so much better with my gun in my hand," she pleaded. Her big brown eyes were begging me and I couldn't say no.

I sighed. "Will this really help you with the interview?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and tried to bite back a smile, clearly anticipating that I would fold.

"Okay, then. I _was _planning on getting this done soon anyway," I told her as I pulled my design notebook from my bag. I flipped it open to the page I wanted and showed her the sketch I had done.

She took the notebook and immediately began stenciling my design onto some transfer paper. I watched her work, fascinated by her unwavering attention to detail and form, taking notes on my notepad the entire time. Her eyebrows were lowered in concentration as she worked to get it perfectly outlined. She might be a flirt, but her demeanor was all business as soon as we started to decide on the placement and colors.

"Where do you want this?" she asked.

I stood up and unbuttoned my light blue shirt, revealing my chest and stomach. I had shown her a few of my pieces at the last convention in Calgary, but she hadn't seen all of them, and I saw her eyes light up with curiosity. "I think right here," I said, pointing to the area right below where my ribcage came together.

She nodded and gently bit into her lower lip, looking unsure of what to say. "So...Edward. Where did you get most of your ink done?" she inquired, and I could tell she wanted to see the rest of the tattoos I had, but didn't want to ask outright.

I smiled and removed my shirt all the way, turning around so I could show her the full back piece. I heard her gasp as she took in the ancient Japanese tattoos, covering me from my neck all the way down to below my waist. There were crests of waves across my shoulders with a cherry blossom tree down the left side of my back. The waves wrapped around, carrying Koi fish and cherry blossoms over the scales of a huge black dragon. Under my right shoulder blade was the Golden Boy, a popular hero in Japanese mythology.

"In Japan," I answered after a moment, allowing her time to absorb my decorations without interruption. "I spent about five years there with my mentor and close friend. He taught me how to do the traditional _irezumi_ tattooing, and he also did my back along with a couple other pieces.

"Wow," she said. "How long did it take?"

"Three years, off and on. We went slowly, since I had to allow for time and money. It was worth it, though." I replied.

Bella's eyes were glued to the designs on my back, and I could tell she was impressed. I was used to this reaction, because people were often amazed at the skill and technique that went into such detailed tattoos. Japanese tattooing was an ancient art, and though it had a lurid past, it was becoming popular once again.

I turned around and looked pointedly at Bella. "Okay, enough about me. Let's get this interview started."

Bella smirked and told me to lay back in the chair so she could prepare the area on my stomach for the tattoo. I complied as she rolled her chair over to a small stereo in the corner of her station and turned on some bluesy music. "You don't mind a little Muddy Waters, do you?" she asked with a smile.

I shook my head and relaxed into the seat as she shaved the area with a disposable razor. She flung the used razor into the trash and pulled on some gloves, then ripped off a pile of paper towels to prepare her station with the ink and Vaseline. I watched as she worked mechanically and with precision, never fumbling or stopping to think about what she was doing.

Bella was truly in her element here...flowing with her surroundings like they were an extension of her limbs. She really was The Swan right now. Her movements were mesmerizing, and I found myself completely transfixed by her simple grace. I could have sat there and watched her all day, but I had a job to do, so once she had the needle in the gun and was ready to go, I began my questioning.

"So how long have you been tattooing?" I asked casually.

"About seven years," she replied. "I started apprenticing under my boyfriend, Jake, when I was eighteen."

That caught my attention. I wondered if she was still with him. "Oh yeah? So how old was he?" I prodded.

She laughed under her breath. "He was almost twenty-eight. He'd learned from his cousin, and they had a shop together on the rez. I was completely fascinated by tattoos and I wanted to learn, so I convinced him to teach me."

"The rez?" I asked.

"The reservation. La Push," she clarified.

I knew I shouldn't ask my next question, because it really wasn't any of my business, but I convinced myself it was all in the name of getting to know The Swan for her interview. "A ten year difference is a pretty significant gap when you're that young. Did your parents freak out when you started dating?"

Bella's eyes met mine and she looked amused. "Yes, it was a big difference. But that's probably why he's married with a couple of kids now, and I'm in a different state free as a bird, tattooing your hot piece of flesh right here."

I chuckled and tried not to flirt back, but it was difficult. She was even more beautiful up close, and I could smell her sweet perfume on her warm skin. All I wanted was to run my fingers down her arm and watch the goosebumps pop up over her flesh from my touch. Then I wanted to fuck her senseless. I cleared my throat and changed the subject before my thoughts could get too carried away. "So did you learn a lot of tribal tattoos to begin with?" I asked.

She nodded and I heard her step on the button to check her gun. It buzzed to life and I felt the tingling excitement drift up my veins, causing the tiny hairs on my body to stand on end. I fucking _loved _the sound of the tattoo gun.

Bella leaned over and applied the transfer to my skin after spraying it down with the yellow sanitizing solution. The design was perfect and I was pleased with how it looked in the mirror. Getting a tattoo from her would also be a really good way to get to know her style better, which I figured could only improve the quality of her interview.

She appeared pensive as she began outlining the design on my skin, but her hand was steady as she pressed the vibrating needle into my flesh. I braced myself for the initial sting and burn, knowing all too well what to expect, but Bella's touch was light and I immediately relaxed again.

Most tattoo artists could be separated into two categories: the heavy-handed ones who pressed down and dug in with gusto, and then the artists with the gentle touch who managed to make the tattooing experience as painless as possible.

Bella's hand was light as a feather, and I appreciated it greatly. After the traditional hand-tattooed back piece, I was used to a lot more pain while getting inked. It was always worth it in the end though, so I never complained or regretted my decisions. My tattoos were a part of me and who I was, and I couldn't imagine myself without them.

Once she settled into a comfortable rhythm, Bella finally took a moment to answer my question. "I did start out doing a lot of tribal designs, but then got into portraits and animals. My biggest specialty became wolves, because the tribe considered themselves descended from the wolves."

I digested that information and thought of my next question. "So what is your specialty now?"

She smiled. "I do a lot of color work; tattooing is really hot right now, so I unfortunately do a lot of cliché designs like butterflies and stars. My true love is definitely new school color work, though. Birds, flowers, planets, creepy sci-fi characters, you name it."

I wondered if she did the sleeve on Ali B's arm, and she confirmed it.

"Tell me about the shop," I requested next.

Bella's face lit up with pride. "Well, the girls and I opened the shop last year, and we've had a lot of luck in the area so far. We've been really successful since we opened our doors. Ali's specialty is portraits, and Ro usually does black and white, but she is also really good with color. Our piercer Angela comes in part-time and all of us get along really well."

Her hands moved gracefully while she spoke; her right used the gun while her left continuously wiped and applied Vaseline to keep the ink from staining my skin, thus enabling Bella's motions to be smooth across the surface she was inking.

Even though I'd learned the traditional Japanese technique for tattooing, which involved pressing needles under the skin to transfer the ink, I had never learned how to use a gun. The machines interested me, but I didn't really feel like a tattoo artist at heart. I was more of a canvas, and I was happy to keep it that way.

"So you get a lot of business here, I take it?" I asked, continuing the interview.

Bella's eyes met mine and she winked. "When you've got a shop full of chicks with piercings, ink and guns, the guys come a runnin'."

I laughed and had to agree her. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

She grinned and looked back down at her work. "I..."

"_You fucking dirty pirate hooker!_" yelled a knockout blond woman as she slammed through the door with a muscular, dark-haired man following her.

"Babe, it's not like that!" he replied loudly.

I wondered who these people were and why they were causing such a scene in the shop. Bella was apparently ignoring them, but I saw Ali go over and try to shush them. "Dude, you guys, Bella is getting interviewed for _Skin Art _and you're gonna fuck up her flow!"

Bella looked up at me and smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. Ro and Emmett are always fighting. It's like the "War of the Rosalies" in here at least twice a week."

I snickered at her pun and turned my eyes back to the front as the blonde-haired woman, who I was assuming was the third tattoo artist for the shop, got up in the man's face and sneered. "You're a filthy fucking pickle-dicked buffoon. I can't _believe _you would let that sour-faced bitch touch you like that right in front of my fucking face!"

"Baby, baby, please listen. I was trying to tell you, she was just admiring my sleeve! She really liked it!" he defended, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Ro seemed to lose a little bit of her steam, but wasn't ready to let the matter drop either. "That doesn't mean it's okay for her to be all over you like that, you douchehead."

He smirked, obviously sensing the end of the fight was near. As the only other man in the shop, I felt some sympathy for him. Ro looked like one scary woman when she was upset. "Ro, baby, you know I don't want anyone touching me except for you." He paused to pull her in and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her up on her toes to give her a soft kiss. I watched on in fascination as he went in for the kill. "I was only trying to pimp your work. You're so talented."

I gave him a ten on the Doghouse Dodger Scale. His argument had the perfect amount of sincerity, flattery, and that touch of guilt that would seal the deal. His eyes were wide and innocent on hers, and I knew without even meeting the guy that he was an expert at defusing hostile relations.

Ro seemed to calm down slowly. She stepped back out of his arms with a huff and began sashaying over to one of the tattoo stations. "Why don't you pimp _this _instead?" she hissed sarcastically as she flipped him off. I felt a laugh stick in my throat.

He held a hand over his chest and pretended to swoon. "I'd make _so _much money pimping out that fine ass of yours!"

And just like that, everyone in the place laughed and the tension dissipated as if it had never existed in the first place. Ro snorted and gestured him over to the chair as she sat to prepare her station. I turned my eyes back to Bella and asked, "So, that's Rosalie Hale, I take it?"

She nodded. "Rosalie hates her name, though. She goes by Ro because she thinks it makes her sound tougher. When she first got into tattooing, nobody took her seriously; they only saw her beautiful face and body. But she has a lot of piss and vinegar, that one. She never gave up, instead choosing to fight her way to where she is now."

I found that interesting. I might have to request an interview with her at some point, too. Her story would definitely sell and probably get her the attention she deserved. "I think I may have seen some of her work in some magazines, now that you mention it," I said.

Bella smiled proudly as if Ro was her own offspring. "Yeah, she works her ass off on every tattoo she does. She's been featured in a couple of magazines and she does a lot of work for the Suicide Girls in L.A. They love her."

I was impressed, and told Bella so. "It seems like you've got a good team here."

"The best," she replied with a sentimental grin.

She was finishing up the shading on the tattoo and I let her work in peace. My eyes scanned the shop and I spotted Ali reading a book up front by the register while Ro looked to be preparing a stencil with her boyfriend.

Bella's gun stopped and she sprayed my new tattoo one last time before massaging the slick ointment into it. She told me to walk over to the floor-length mirror by her station to check it out, so I stood up carefully and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

The picture was considered a "new school" Japanese design. It was a white lotus blossom, symbolizing spiritual enlightenment, with light blue waves on one side and dark waves on the other. The waves acted as a modern day yin and yang, representing the balance of my past and my future. I'd wanted to get this for a while, so I was happy to have the chance finally. The shape of the entire piece was an oval, and the colors were vibrant and true. I was impressed with Bella's work and wholeheartedly approved.

I walked back over to the station to find Bella's sultry smile back in place. "How's it look, tiger?"

"It's awesome, thanks," I answered with a grateful smile.

She gestured for me to stand in front of her so she could wrap it with gauze and medical tape. When she was done, I shrugged into my shirt and buttoned it up while she cleaned her station. "Do you want to finish the interview in my office?" she offered as she stood up.

"Sure," I replied, following her to the office along the back wall. She gestured for me to go in, but I stopped to admire the vintage flash hanging up on the outside of the door.

"My friend Sam found these for me. They're from New York. Aren't they cool?" she explained as she pointed out some of the more interesting designs.

"Very cool," I agreed.

I decided now would be a good time to bring out my digital camera to snap a few photos of Bella, Ali, and Ro. I also took some pictures of the shop and paid close attention to some of the people who came in to get work done while I was there. I had Bella take a picture of my new tattoo so I could include it in the article.

"Well, Eddie Boy, I hope you are enjoying your visit to Ink in the Blood," she said with a mischievous grin.

I had to swallow the saliva that pooled in my mouth as I stared at her and tried to think of something clever to say. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. "I really am. You guys have a great shop here."

Her smile was sincere as she turned and slung a hand on her hip, regarding her shop with obvious pride. "You know, the thing about being women in the tattoo scene is that we're still somewhat of a novelty. The scene is dominated by guys, and it's one thing that we've set out to change. I know we're popular right now because we're different, but my hope is that some day they'll recognize the quality of our work and give us the same respect that the other big names in the industry get."

As I digested her words, I thought about the truth in them. With shows on television like _L.A. Ink _and the ever-growing popularity of tattoos, women were starting to infiltrate the traditionally male-dominated scene. Bella was a master, and I could tell from the other girls' portfolios that they were talented as well. It was refreshing to see, because there were a lot of women artists who really weren't any good, but they managed to get by on their looks and their novelty.

I found myself also hoping that Bella and her shop would gain the respect that they deserved.

I followed her into the office and she turned back to smirk sexily at me over her shoulder. The vixen was back, and I was in trouble. My boss would go ape shit on me if he knew just how much I wanted to bend Bella over that desk and...

I reigned myself in and cleared my throat before taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Bella sat down also, and leaned back in the chair enough so she could prop her feet up on the desktop, crossed at the ankle. Her long legs were on display for my hungry eyes, and I devoured the ink running up her calves with an almost obsessive need to catalog each and every tattoo. She had a sparrow on the outside of each ankle, followed by a strange collage of baked goods.

Well, that was interesting. There were various kinds of breads, muffins, pancakes, cakes, and pies covering Bella's left leg from just above the sparrow on her ankle all the way up to her knee. She caught me staring and laughed softly. "I love to bake," she explained with a shrug.

I had to tear my eyes away from the delectable delicacies decorating her legs before I completely lost my shit and broke the cardinal rule against fucking a woman I should be interviewing _for work_. My eyes snapped up to my list of questions and I desperately tried to get my mind back on track. "I see. That's very interesting. Who did that one?" I asked.

Bella grinned. "Rosalie did it. She said she'd tattoo my pancakes on her ass if I promised to make them for her every weekend," she laughed.

I smiled and tried not to wonder how Bella would look and taste covered in maple syrup. No doubt she'd be even more delicious than the pancakes she was currently boasting about.

"So, ah, what other major pieces do you have? I'd like to take a couple pictures for the magazine, if you don't mind. Especially of the ones your artists have done so we can showcase them with the article," I went on. My voice sounded husky, even to my own ears. I was doing a shit job of controlling myself so far, and I was embarrassed by how easily she was slipping beneath my wall of control.

Bella stood up and reached for the zipper on her leather vest, her eyes boring into mine. My gaze was instantly adhered to her chest as if she was about to reveal the meaning of life. I swallowed convulsively as she lowered the zipper, and I swore it was so quiet in the office that I could hear each tooth of the zipper release as she went.

She stopped only when she reached the bottom of the zipper, and I silently begged her not to open the vest as my dick practically _begged _her to do just that. My mouth dried up and my tongue became thick as I watched her deliberately open the vest just enough for me to see that the swirls of color across her chest went all the way down to wrap around her belly button. Her perfectly flat stomach looked soft and smooth beneath the revolving blue, yellow, and white swirls.

I was both instantly relieved and instantly disappointed that I would not be seeing the lush breasts that had created such sexy cleavage in that tiny vest. I wanted to see them…touch them…and lick them. My hands were practically shaking as I struggled valiantly to remain seated and calm in the face of such temptation.

"Van Gogh," she explained helpfully. No doubt she thought I was a complete cultural novice based on the dumbfounded look currently gracing my face.

I shook myself from the haze of pulsing lust and tried to tear my eyes away from the delicate lines of color saturating her torso. My eyes would surely bleed from the force it took to get them away from that breathtaking view, but I eventually managed.

Bella was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Starry Night is one of my favorites," I told her, trying to recover some of my brainpower. _Well, even if it wasn't, it sure as shit was my favorite now._

She relaxed and I blindly groped for my camera. I tried to tell myself I was only taking a picture of this tattoo for the express purposes of the magazine, but the deviant part of my conscience was all too ready to admit that this picture would be the champion prize in my spank bank. "May I?" I asked her as I held up my camera.

She nodded and I scooted to the edge of my chair, unwilling to stand up lest she see that my cock was currently trying to bust through my pants with all its might.

I clicked a few shots and watched regretfully as she zipped her vest back up.

"So what else?" she asked as she sat back down.

I noted that I only had a couple of questions left, and went with the one I was most curious about. "Where did the name of your shop come from? It's so…dark."

Bella chuckled and leaned back in her chair as she answered. "It's pretty simple, actually. Tattooing isn't just what we do; it's who we are. It flows in our veins. Hence, Ink in the Blood."

After we were done with the interview, she took me back out into the shop so she could introduce me formally to Ro and Emmett. Ro was much calmer now, and I noted with amusement that she was cuddled up into Emmett's side as if nothing had happened earlier.

The ladies were all too willing to tell me about their experiences with the shop, and by the time we were done talking, it was dark outside.

Bella stood up from her chair and went to the front to put the "Closed" sign up. When she turned back to me, she smiled mischievously. "Edward, would you like to come see my vintage flash collection? I've been building it up for a few years, and I'm pretty proud of it."

I wasn't sure I could handle more time in Bella's presence without ripping her clothes off and fucking her brains out against any available surface, but I found myself accepting her invitation anyway. I just couldn't seem to stay away from her.

After the shop was closed up for the night, we walked to Bella's car and I felt my lust shift into a different kind entirely. "Please tell me this is your car," I begged when we stopped in front of a cherry red 1967 two-door Chevy Nova.

She laughed heartily and unlocked the passenger side door for me. "I bought this sexy lady about two years ago. She's treated me well," she replied.

I slid into the car and moaned when Bella climbed behind the wheel. She gave me a knowing look and I hurried to avert my eyes out the windshield. "God, I wish I could have a car," I said longingly.

She gave me a curious look and I tried to explain. "I travel so much that it's kind of pointless to keep a vehicle. Paying for parking in Seattle is ridiculously expensive."

Bella nodded in understanding and we took off toward her place. I savored the ride in her car until we parked in an underground garage beneath what I assumed was her townhouse. I was surprised; Bella must be doing really well for herself.

We entered through the front door and I took in the feel of her place. It smelled sweet and spicy, just like Bella. The walls of her living room were red, and I decided that must be her favorite color. She had a ridiculously huge antique couch covered in crushed red velvet and a sapphire blue wing back chair situated off to the side. There was an enormous fireplace taking up the wall space between two long windows, and a flat screen television suspended on the wall. I noticed a small calico cat curled up on a huge floor cushion in the corner.

As I wandered around, Bella slipped off her shoes and I noticed how petite she was standing next to me without the killer heels. Her head barely reached my chin, and I found I wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her close to me.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked as she walked down the hall.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I don't drink."

She looked surprised, but only for a moment. "Okay, how about some Coke then?" she offered.

I nodded and thanked her as I followed her down the hall toward the kitchen. The townhouse was old, probably from the early 1900's. The kitchen was small, but it was clean and bright, with white cabinets and counters. I looked through the big window over the wide sink, but it was too dark outside to see anything, so I turned back to Bella. I watched her pull two cans of Coke from the fridge and she handed one to me.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. I nodded and set my Coke down on the counter so I could follow her.

We walked through her office, guest bedroom, and by the bathroom before we reached the door at the end of the hall. She glanced back at me with a mysterious look on her face before she pushed the door open. In front of me, Bella's bedroom spread out looking like something from a historic romance novel. She had a king sized bed with a wrought iron headboard, and it was draped with filmy white fabric hanging from the ceiling. The bed itself was covered by a fluffy white down comforter and wrinkled sheets.

All I could see were those wrinkled sheets as I imagined Bella rolling around on them, writhing in ecstasy as I pounded into her...

I felt her step closer to me, and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to keep it together if I was going to get out of here without breaking my rule. Her scent washed over me and I felt myself get that much harder as I chanted my mantra over and over. _Do not have sex with Bella. I repeat, DO NOT have sex with Bella!_

"So, Edward..." she began as she stepped even closer to me. I found myself backed against the wall with her pressed up against me. She peered at me from beneath her lashes, and her dark brown eyes were smoldering. "Why don't we..."

In a last-ditch attempt to stop things, I reached up and gripped her arms as I tried to push her away. "Bella, I can't..."

But she didn't hear me. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed that full sexy mouth against mine. The pressure from her vertical labret piercing was entirely too enticing. My brain exploded and I used my grip on her arms to spin her around so she was the one backed against the wall. I pushed myself against her and devoured her mouth with all the pent-up sexual tension I'd suffered from throughout the day.

I heard her moan and her hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me even closer. Her mouth opened and I felt her tongue brushing against my lips, causing me to lose it a little bit more. I tasted her breath and she was so fucking sweet, but I knew that I had to stop this before things got too out of hand.

My hands brushed down the sides of her torso, over her ribs and up against the sides of her breasts through the vest I'd wanted to rip off her body all day. I groaned as all the blood in my body pooled right in my aching dick. I would have blue balls for a week after this, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I managed to pull away from her, but it took a superhuman effort. Bella looked grumpy, but she licked her lips as if gathering the taste of our kiss. "Why'd you stop?" she asked with an adorable frown.

I mashed my forehead against the wall next to her head and growled in frustration. "I can't have sex with you. At least, I can't until after the interview is published."

She looked surprised and a little offended. "Is that some rule the magazine has?" she asked indignantly.

I shook my head and looked down at her. "No, it's my own rule. I just promised myself that I would always be professional, and I have to stick to my values. I'm sorry," I explained.

I felt like a fucking jackass right now, telling her I couldn't fuck her while my huge erection was poking a hole in her stomach.

She looked disappointed, and I knew exactly how she felt. Reluctantly, I pushed away from her and she ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it a bit. I wanted nothing more than to bury my hands in it and mess it up again.

"I guess I'll take you to your hotel, then," she said grudgingly.

I nodded and we tromped back through the house to the front door. I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position when she wasn't looking, and then we were back in the car and headed toward the hotel.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say to her, but nothing would come out. We rode in silence, and I tried to remind myself that this awkwardness was due to my own decisions and actions. I wanted to apologize to her, but I didn't know how.

When we reached the hotel, she pulled up in front of the double doors and turned the car off. She looked over at me and I couldn't help myself. I reached over, buried my hands in her hair, and pulled her to me. "God, you are so _fucking _sexy," I muttered as I kissed her mouth again.

She didn't pull away, but she was understandably reluctant at first. Gradually, she relaxed into the kiss and I felt the heat begin to build once more. With a regretful groan, I pulled away and clenched my eyes shut so I couldn't see her swollen lips and disheveled hair, or I knew I would never get out of this car without fucking her right where she sat.

I sighed. "Goodnight, Bella. Thank you for today."

She sighed back. "Goodnight, Edward."

I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag, shutting the door behind me. I stood there, not able to walk away, then made up my mind, turned and rapped my knuckles against her window. She rolled it down and I leaned over her so we were eye-to-eye. "I'm going to come back," I told her. "And when I do...well, just get ready."

She licked her lips and smirked at me again. "Get ready for _what_, exactly?"

I grinned crookedly. "Get ready to be flat on your back for _at least _forty-eight hours," I replied boldly.

Bella's eyes widened and her lush mouth formed a small 'o.' She recovered quickly, however. "Only forty-eight hours, you say?" she purred.

I reached out to brush a finger across her jaw, then down her neck, until I reached her colorful cleavage. I lightly stroked the soft flesh and felt goosebumps rise over her skin. "We'll start with forty-eight and go from there," I answered huskily.

With one last brush of my lips against hers, I turned and walked into the hotel.

I knew I could have compromised on my rule this one time, but I also knew that the tattoo world was small and people would likely find out if I got involved with Bella so soon after her interview. I didn't want our situation to hurt her struggle for credibility as a quality artist; I knew people would assume Bella slept with me just to get an interview, and that was the last thing I wanted anyone to think of her.

She deserved to have her talent and hard work pay off; she deserved a good reputation, and I refused to affect her chance at validation just because my dick was aching to fuck her.

I would be back, as soon as the issue of _Skin Art _with Bella's interview hit the stands.

_Two months later..._

(BPOV)

Two months. Two _fucking _months since Edward Cullen came to my shop to interview me, looking like a fucking tasty treat that I just wanted to lick from head to toe. Two months since I'd thrown myself at him, only to get rejected over some boneheaded sense of professional "honor" or whatever bullshit excuse he had.

I knew the man was hot for me. I saw the way he looked at me like a melting ice cream cone. I knew he couldn't be immune to me, but much to my annoyance, he'd still turned me down.

Rose and Alice thought I should get over it and move on already, and I agreed with them.

And yet, here I was...still fuming over the lack of Cullen Cock gracing my bed.

I finished applying my blood red lipstick and stepped back to survey myself in the vanity mirror in my bedroom. My hands skimmed down the sides of the tight red dress I was wearing, smoothing the wrinkles and allowing me to feel the silky fabric. My girls were pushed up high and perky, just the way I liked them. My arms were bare in the sleeveless dress, showing off plenty of my ink.

I heard a knock on the door and fluffed my hair one last time to give it my usual tousled look, then stepped into my heels and clicked to the door, expecting to see Rose and Alice waiting for me on the other side. We were headed to the opening night of a new club in downtown Seattle, where Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, was playing a set with his band. They always rocked the fucking house, and I couldn't wait to get out of my cave and have some fun, forgetting about Cockblock Cullen in the process.

I pulled the door open and found a messenger boy standing there with a bike helmet under one arm and a manila envelope in his free hand. His eyes widened as he took me in, but he smiled as he asked, "Bella Swan?"

I nodded my confirmation and he handed me a clipboard to sign. I did so and gave it back to him, and then he gave me the envelope. I saw the return address and frowned as I closed the door and ripped it open to reveal the newest issue of _Skin Art. _

I gaped when I saw a candid photo of me on the cover, smiling and looking...well, hot, which I was grateful for. I quickly flipped through the magazine to find the interview and read it over while I hovered in the doorway.

I jumped when I heard another knock on the door and I spun around to answer it. Much to my surprise, standing there in all his smoldering glory was none other than Edward Cullen, looking much hotter than he had any right to. His hands were pressed on either side of the doorframe and he was leaning forward like he didn't have a care in the world.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans, with a bag slung over his shoulder and a sexy smirk on his face. I gaped at him, as he looked me over with heavy-lidded eyes. "Well, well, I see you took my advice," he said.

His deep voice shook me from my half-lustful, half-angry stupor. "What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly.

Edward dropped his hands and advanced on me until his arms came around my waist. His head bent down and he whispered into my ear, "Remember I told you to get ready to be flat on your back? Well, it looks like you're ready to me."

I felt my mouth dry up as all the moisture in my body was sucked directly into my pussy. I clenched my eyes shut against the feel of his stubbly jaw scratching against my neck and tried desperately to hold onto the righteous indignation I'd been harboring for the past two months.

I heard him kick the door shut and the sound snapped me out of the haze. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I said sharply as I pulled back from him.

Edward looked confused. "What?" he asked, trying to pull me forward again. His soft sexy lips brushed over my collarbone and I swallowed convulsively, trying to form a coherent thought.

"You...you _cockblocked _me and then disappeared for two _fucking _months, that's what!" I replied shakily as my heart began pounding.

Edward pulled back and grinned crookedly down at me. "Oh, baby, I didn't know you cared," he teased.

My eyes narrowed into slits and I slapped at his chest. "This isn't _funny_, Cullen! I waited around for you, you know," I seethed.

He looked surprised, but that didn't stop his hands from roaming my body and stopping off to squeeze my ass firmly in his strong hands. I felt my thighs quiver pathetically at his touch. He began to look contrite, but I wasn't sure I bought it. "I'm sorry, Bella. I wasn't sure you'd want to hear from me. I'm not exactly sure what we're doing here. All I know is, if I don't have you naked under me soon, I'm going to lose my mind and start humping your leg like some horny dog," he said.

I laughed and digested his words. "Sounds pretty dire," I conceded.

He apparently decided he was forgiven, because his lips were back on my neck and his hands were roaming once more. I felt myself relax into his ministrations and found my own hands doing some exploring. "You could have called, you know," I said grumpily, but I knew I wasn't upset anymore.

"I will next time," he promised.

Just then, his mouth slid over mine and his tongue brushed against my lips. He lifted me off my feet just enough to walk me backwards and I knew exactly where he was headed. I was astonished at his accuracy as he led us back into my bedroom. He didn't run into anything on his way there, and I was grateful not to have ended up with any bumps or bruises.

Many guys would kill for Edward's smooth moves, but no one could ever come close to the raw sensuality he exuded. He walked us back until I hit the bed, and then pushed me down. I watched as his dark eyes wandered my body, currently showcased in the red dress.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering exactly where I was supposed to be headed tonight.

"What?" Edward asked, looking alarmed at my sudden change in demeanor.

I shook my head and searched around for my cell phone on my nightstand. I found it and called Alice to cancel. "Hey Ali? Yeah, I can't come tonight. Something came up," I said as I eyed Edward out of the corner of my eye.

He smirked and I looked down to see that something had indeed _come up_. Hah. I wasn't lying, after all.

Alice accepted my cancellation with better grace and understanding than Rosalie would have, and I quickly hung up to return to Edward. "So...where were we?" I asked as I licked my lips and gave him my best 'come fuck me now' look.

Edward's grin was devilish as he leaned over me and gripped my legs to pull me down to the edge of the bed. "I believe we were about to get to the good part," he answered roughly.

I shivered at the feel of his hands running down my legs. When he reached my heels, he slipped them off my feet and murmured, "I can't believe you aren't wearing any stockings. Naughty, naughty, Bella. Don't you know anyone could come along, push up that sexy dress, and fuck you?"

My breath caught in my chest as I stared at his messy head of hair bent over my waist. True to his word, his rough hands pushed the skirt of my dress up and found the tiny set of strings that comprised my black g-string. His eyes looked black when they shot up to mine and I saw his jaw clench. "Bella, I want one thing to be clear: you are about to get fucked, and fucked _hard_. I want you too much to go easy on you this time," he ground out savagely.

My heart stuttered and another surge of moisture pooled between my thighs. Edward's fingers wrapped around my minuscule panties and tore them effortlessly from my body. I struggled to sit up so I could remove some of his clothes, but he pushed my hands away and pulled off his own shirt. His inked chest came into view, and I reached out once more to stroke over the seductive colors and shapes covering his toned torso.

His chest was rising and falling with his effort to breathe evenly as he reached for his belt buckle and quickly undid it so he could pull his black jeans open. His erection sprang free and I clenched my thighs together at the sight of his huge, throbbing cock. It was shatteringly perfect; it made my mouth fucking _water_ just looking at it.

I reached for the zipper on the side of my dress, but Edward grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed above my head. He shook his head at me and ran his hands down over the sensitive skin inside my arms until he reached my chest. Without a word, he yanked the top of my dress down until the tight material nestled beneath my lace-clad breasts. He reached out and roughly massaged my tits until I moaned, arching off the bed in tortured ecstasy. My legs fell open helplessly as he pressed down onto me and his hands pushed my bra down until my breasts popped out.

He lowered his mouth until he sealed his hot lips around my left nipple, his mouth forming a vacuum as he sucked hard enough to make me whimper. He nipped at me a few times as his hand massaged the rest of my breast with more finesse than his original touch. I moaned and arched up into him, needing more.

The hot skin of his cock was pressed against me, and I gyrated my hips against him, hoping he'd get the hint and fuck me already.

"Edward, God! Please!" I begged.

I heard a dark chuckle as he reached down and laved my other nipple with his wet velvet tongue. I whimpered and reached out to grip his hair in my desperate hands. I yanked until he was eye-to-eye with me. "Edward Fucking Cullen, you'd better give me that cock right now, or so help me God, I will..._Fuuuuuuuck!_"

Before I could finish my threat, Edward thrust into me. I felt my muscles go limp in pleasure as he pushed forward, filling and stretching me with his girth. My head lolled back against the bed and my brain melted out of my head as his thrusts set a steady rhythm.

"Oh God," I moaned.

Edward reached down to pull my legs up around his waist. I obliged and felt him slip even deeper inside me. "Fuck, Bella. Your pussy feels so good," he groaned.

I licked my lips and felt a whine escape my throat. "Don't stop, Edward. Don't you dare stop!" I cried.

Edward arched up and crawled backwards off the bed without pulling out of me. He reached up to my hips and gripped them hard, bringing my ass down to the edge of the bed. His hands pushed against my inner thighs until my legs were spread wide open for him. "I'm not gonna stop, baby. I won't stop fucking you," he growled.

His flesh slapped against mine and it was the most erotic sound I'd ever heard. I felt the frenzy building inside me, and I knew it wouldn't be long. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm gonna...oh God, I'm gonna..." I whimpered, trying desperately to hold out so I could experience this ecstasy a bit longer.

Edward's eyes met mine and I was sucked into his hypnotic gaze. "That's it, Bella. Come on my cock. Come on my fucking cock. You know you want to," he demanded.

I felt my walls clamp down around him as my vision was clouded with white-hot heat. My eyes rolled back into my head as I came harder than I ever had in my life. "Uuuuuuggghhhnnnn...." I moaned.

Edward thrust into me heavily and released a triumphant shout. "Fuck yes! God, your pussy is so wet!"

I thought he would come then, but he flipped me over and I turned dazedly, still lost in a haze of pleasure so intense that it had rendered me half-blind. He lifted my hips slightly and slammed back into me, moaning emphatically with every thrust.

"God, I wanted to fuck you like this over your desk. I wanted to bend you over and take you just like this, feeling your wet pussy on me," he grumbled as his thrusts became more erratic.

I knew he was close. I turned and looked over my shoulder at him, smiling seductively. "Come for me, Eddie. I want to feel you come deep in my pussy," I purred.

His eyes widened as I spoke his dirty words back to him, and his cheeks flushed as he released a deep growl and jerked my hips back onto him. I watched as he came hard with a look of rapture on his face.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and I collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. He dropped down next to me and brushed the sweat off his face with his hand. "Holy shit, you're gonna kill me, woman," he said breathlessly.

I snickered and sat up to peer down at him. "Hey, you started it," I reminded him.

Edward smiled happily and his eyes slid closed. "Oh, believe me, I know."

A few minutes later, I felt enough of my energy return so I could take a shower. I rolled over and pulled on Edward's arm. "Come on, big guy. We're gonna take a shower."

He groaned and sat up weakly. "Do we have to?" he whined.

I laughed. "I'll let you lather up all my naughty bits," I coaxed.

He chuckled and swooped down to lift me up. "Then by all means, let's shower."

Once in the shower, I turned to him and thought about what I wanted to say. "So, you know a lot about me from the interview. Now I want to know about you."

Edward smiled down at me and continued washing me with meticulous thoroughness. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

I appeared to be deep in thought, tapping my lips as if I had to struggle for a question. "Ooh, I know! How about you tell me how long you've wanted to go all caveman on my ass?"

He tossed his head back and laughed heartily. "About as long as you've wanted me to go all caveman on your ass, I'd say," he replied.

I slapped his chest and grinned. "So pretty much since the first convention?" I asked.

"Mmm hmmm," he hummed as he bent down to brush my mouth with his own.

"Don't disappear next time," I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Don't worry, I won't," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: Voting for the contest runs from August 7, 2009 to August 14, 2009 on the "Tattward and Inkella" profile page. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Contest Announcement

**Announcement****:**

**Ink in the Blood** has made it to the voting stage of the Tattward and Inkella contest! :D

Voting opens today, Aug 7, 2009 and runs until Friday, Aug 14, 2009. So if you loved this story and would like to see it win an award, please head on over to the "Tattward and Inkella" profile page and vote for it!

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1990394/Tattward_and_Inkella [Replace the (dot) with a . of course]

Or search under "Author" for "Tattward and Inkella".

Thank you so much for your encouragement and support!

-Dirty Words


End file.
